Doce uvas y Besos a medianoche
by glheart
Summary: Para recibir al nuevo año, las familias se reúnen y celebran juntas, y la "familia" del Jeffersonian no se queda atrás.  Una pequeña historia sobre nuestra pareja favorita para despedir al 2011 :  ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!


**En mi país, faltan pocas horas para despedirnos del 2011, así que hay celebrarlo de la mejor manera: ¡Con Bones!**

**Les deseo a todos un Feliz Año Nuevo, que el 2012 les traiga un montón de cosas positivas en sus vidas. Gracias a todos los que me han dejado su opinión en mis historias, no tienen idea de lo feliz que me han hecho :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Bones no es mío. Pero las cosas que haría si lo fuera… *suspiro*<strong>

* * *

><p>Booth y Brennan tocaron la puerta de la casa de los Hodgins. Él le sonrió ampliamente por ninguna razón –algo que ahora era un hábito para el agente– y ella le respondió con una sonrisa sutil, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.<p>

Luego de un par de minutos, Ángela apareció al otro lado de la puerta con Michael en sus brazos. – ¡Cariño! ¡Booth! ¡Qué bueno que estén aquí!

Brennan supuso que los habría abrazado de no estar con el pequeño. –Sentimos haber llegado tarde, tuvimos un... inconveniente al llegar aquí.

–_Booth, ¿podemos ir al Diner por un poco de tarta antes de ir a casa de Hodgins? _

_Él paró de abotonar su camisa y la miró incrédulo. – ¿Qué? ¿Ahora? ¡Llegaremos tarde, Huesos!_

–_Estoy segura que Ángela entenderá. –dijo convencida._

_Booth sabía que no iba a negarle un trozo de tarta. Cediendo, dijo: –Aún no lo puedo creer. Hace 5 meses odiabas tu fruta cocinada, y ahora la amas. _

–_Me gusta, no la amo. –corrigió._

–_Sí la amas. _

–_No. _

– _¡Sí!_

Ángela se encogió de hombros. –No importa, cariño.

Ella se apartó de la entrada un poco y dejó que los compañeros ingresarán al hogar.

Al entrar, Brennan observó rápidamente los rincones de la casa. Cuando los habían invitado, Hodgins dijo que sólo la familia estaría allí, y Brennan esperaba ver a personas desconocidas, pero reconocía cada rostro que miraba.

Daisy había abrazado a Sweets, ambos sentados en un sillón, Cam y Michelle estaban junto a la ventana, admirando la vista, y Hodgins tomaba fotos a cada persona en la habitación emocionado, concentrándose más en Ángela y Michael.

–Invitamos a todos los becarios e incluso a Caroline, pero tenían otros compromisos.

Brennan se sobresaltó. No se había dado cuenta de que Ángela se había acercado nuevamente a ellos.

–Pensé que Russ los había invitado para Nochevieja también. –dijo ella. Ya no llevaba a Michael, así que se movía más rápido.

–No lo hizo. Además, si lo hubiera hecho, habría dicho no. Después las preguntas de Russ y Max hacia Booth...

– ¡Ey! Me habría defendido, como lo hice en Navidad. –interrumpió el aludido.

–Cada pregunta hacia que tu rostro se vuelva más pálido, Booth.

– ¡Fueron preguntas muy extrañas! –se defendió.

Riéndose, Ángela puso su mano sobre el brazo de él. –Está bien, Booth. No lo mencionaré nuevamente.

.

Risas, recuerdos e historias eran compartidas por los invitados. Todos los momentos que vivieron en el año que despedían eran mencionados. El apagón de DC, las confesiones de Vincent, Walter Sherman, Wendell y la honestidad radical, y Jacob Broadsky, todos fueron mencionados. Incluso hablaron sobre la muerte de Vincent, todos recordando lo agradable, inteligente y bueno que había sido el joven.

Luego de ese momento, la noche transcurrió con normalidad, hasta que faltaban cinco minutos para el 2012, y Brennan no pudo evitar observar a Booth, que estaba junto a la mesa.

– ¿Sucede algo? –dijo él cuando ella se acercó al comedor.

–No estás comiendo doce uvas.

Confundido, decidió aguardar hasta que ella se explicara.

–Lo que quiero decir es, que no pareces estar realizando ninguna superstición para que tengas éxito o dinero el próximo año.

– ¡Oh! ¡A eso te refieres!

–Sí. Conociendo tus creencias, no me habría sorprendido que tuvieras dinero en tu zapato, o ropa interior amarilla, o que hayas pagado todas tus deudas, pero si me sorprende que no hayas hecho ninguno de esos rituales ficticios.

En algún lugar de la sala, se escuchó a Daisy gritar "¡Dos minutos, chicos!".

Booth rió un poco y la tomó de la mano, acercándose a ella, colocó sus manos unidas sobre su vientre. Susurrándole al oído dijo: –Estamos juntos, tendremos una hermosa hija, formamos una familia. Yo creo que en este año me ha ido de maravilla, y tengo la certeza que en el siguiente me irá mejor. No necesito hacer ninguna de esas cosas para tener un buen año.

–No puedes estar seguro. –dijo seria, pero una sonrisa aparecía lentamente sobre su rostro.

–Créeme, sé que el 2012 será perfecto.

Ella no lo contradijo, porque sabía que sus palabras eran ciertas. Si ellos estaban juntos, cualquier año sería perfecto.

Las personas a su alrededor empezaron hacer la cuenta regresiva.

_¡Diez! ¡Nueve! ¡Ocho! ¡Siete! ¡Seis! ¡Cinco! ¡Cuatro!_

Con un rápido movimiento, Booth colocó a Brennan en sus brazos tan cerca como lo permitía su vientre, la miró fijamente a los ojos y susurró. –Te amo.

_¡Tres! ¡Dos! ¡Uno! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!_

La atrajo un poco más y la besó dulcemente. Como si hubiera estado planeado, los fuegos artificiales empezaron cuando los labios de Booth tocaron los suyos.

Esa era la prueba de lo bien que les iría en el futuro, de lo perfecta que sería su vida juntos, de lo hermosa que sería su familia. Ninguno de los dos necesitaba supersticiones o ritos para tener un año excelente.

– ¿Sabes? –Dijo sonriendo, separándose de él un poco– Acabas de hacer uno de esos ritos, Booth.

– ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¡Sólo te besé!

–Sí lo hiciste. Según lo que investigué, si besas a medianoche a la persona que amas , asegurarás su cariño y compañía durante los siguientes doce meses.

– ¡Ni siquiera sabía sobre eso! –rió él. –Además, no lo necesitamos.

Y ella no podía estar más de acuerdo con él.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Feliz Año Nuevo!<strong>


End file.
